Typically, access to a secure location, such as a gated area, building, parking structure or walkway, has been controlled remotely by devices including remote controls and the like. Some of these devices include a keypad for inputting a passcode, a radio transmitter, and sometimes other devices that include use of biometric information such as finger prints, a user's iris, voice or facial characteristics. All of these devices require additional expensive equipment, and some of these devices require users to carry additional components to access the desired doorway or gate.
For example, vehicle access to barrier-controlled premises, such as a gated community, may require a radio transmitter. These devices do not typically form an integral part of the vehicle, but rather a separate remote control, which the driver must engage in order to activate a signal that commands the gate to open and grant access to the vehicle. Naturally, these devices may be lost, stolen or misplaced. Newer vehicle models offer radio transmitters integral with the vehicle, avoiding the need to have a separate radio transmitter or remote control. Nevertheless, the user is required to press a button when approaching the gate or movable barrier that ultimately grants access to the premises. More importantly, users inviting guests to the premise cannot share these remote access capabilities, and usually depend on additional means of granting access to their guests.
Similarly, access to secured premises may require access keys. These often prove expensive and may be easily lost or stolen. Furthermore, managing who carries the access key with authorization to enter through a restricted area is exceedingly difficult, as access keys may be shared or misplaced and used by an unauthorized party.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a more efficient means of enabling users with authorized access to a particular premises or location, which does not require the user to carry with them keys, remote controls, or require expensive components at each movable barrier in order to gain entry. Furthermore, there is a need to provide a means of enabling users with access privileges to share or delegate access privileges to other users without having to share or provide separate components like keys or remote controls. It is to these ends that the present invention has been developed.